La Guardiana De Las Puertas Del Tiempo
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si en vez de morir Kikyo, muere Kagome? ¿Más si casi nadie supiera ese hecho? ¿Qué pasaría con la Shikon no Tama? Esta es mi versión de lo que pasaría en InuYasha Kanketsu-Hen después de la "muerte" de Kikyo. Un final un tanto diferente. -La historia se concentra en Kagome. Por ahora la clasificación será K, después veré si la cambio.
1. Chapter 1

**Ya digo desde un principio porque después me olvido, InuYasha no me pertenece (por desgracia), lo que si es mío es esta historia que espero sea de vuestro agrado. **

**Para aclarar usare:**

**_la cursiva _****para los pensamientos**

**"las** comillas"** y supongo que para lo obvio, no se como explicar, uhm ¿inca pie? Así se dice, ¿no? **

**() cuando yo intervenga **

**- para los diálogos en los pensamientos, después verán a que trato de referirme.**

**-.-.-.- cambio de escenario.**

**Esta es mi versión de lo que hubiera pasado en InuYasha Kanketsu- Hen a partir de la "muerte" de Kikyo.**

**Sin más, os dejo leer**

* * *

La batalla final había llegado finalmente, el cuerpo de Naraku se había convertido en una araña gigantesca que volaba sobre los paisajes del Sengoku-Jidai, todos reunidos se encontraban frente a su gran y muy odiado enemigo, hace unos pocos minutos atrás, Kohaku, Jaken y Rin montados en A-un acaban de salir del cuerpo del aquel macabro individuo, todos miraban con profundo odio al que en algún momento hace 50 años fue el ladrón Onigumo, y cuándo digo todos me refiero a Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Shippou y...Kikyo.

Mirad..se an reunido, vuestros queridos amigos.- dijo el hombre sobresaliendo de algo que parecía ser unas telarañas extrañas.

¡Y no perderemos a nadie!- respondió el hanyou al estar parado sobre un globo gigante color rosado, el cuál obviamente era Shippou.

¿Están seguros de eso?- pregunto con burla el, por ahora, dueño de una shikon oscura.

Claro que lo estamos.- respondió seria la exterminadora.

Y entonces, ¿Dónde esta Kagome?- pregunto él, viendo como la castaña quedaba sin habla, al igual que casi todos los demás.- No lo saben, no me eh de extrañar, pero no se preocupen que yo mismo me encargado de cuidar bien de vuestra querida amiga.- dijo el con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro, y para cuándo termino de decir esto, de entre las sombra se podía distinguir a una chica vestida con la ropa de una sacerdotisa, que en su mano izquierda tenía un arco, mientras que en la otra una flecha, ya que solo había caminado un par de pasos, la luz que en ese lugar había le alumbraba asta un poco más arriba de sus muñecas.

Como si fue ramos a creer eso Naraku.-dijo la miko no muerta.

Deberían de hacerlo, después de todo no ahí miko más poderosa y temida por la esfera de las cuatro almas que Kagome, esa chica estúpida era muy valiente, tanto que tuvo el valor de enfrentarme después que mate a unos chiquillos molestos, pobre idiota no soporto, aunque e de admitir que era de alma fuerte, me costo mucho corromper su alma, pero al final lo logre y todo gracias a ustedes, ¿verdad, Kagome?- escupió todas esa palabras con un veneno desapercibido.

Claro Naraku.- se escucho decir a la chica que finalmente salía de entre la sombras, dejando su rostro al descubierto para que así todos los presentes vieran que sus ojos, antes tan expresivos, ahora estaban completamente vacíos, acompañados de una sonrisa macabra.- Oh, hola muchachos cuanto tiempo.- expreso con una alegría notablemente hipócrita.

Ka...Kagome.-murmuro el chico de orejas de perro, esto debía de ser mentira.

* * *

¿Por qué no mejor empezamos desde el principio? Es más fácil de entender, supongo n.n

Una tarde en la época feudal, un grupo conformado por una kitsune, una exterminadora, un monje, una gatita que podía cambiar de estatura, un hanyou y una viajera del tiempo, se encontraban caminando tranquilamente, el animo del grupo no estaba muy bien que se diga, menos el de el peliplata ya que no hacia muchos días Kikyo finalmente había muerto, y tendríamos que decir que el hanyou alcanzó a darle el ultimo beso a su primer amor, pero aun así esa noche todos habían llorado asta Koga que recién al volver con su manada dejo que un par de lagrimas se escurrieran por sus mejillas. Ahora pasaban por una aldea, la cuál hacia que las conocidas quejas de cierta persona aumentaran, pero esta vez no era el único ya que Shippou y Kirara no estaban mejor, pero para los tres humanos del grupo esa aldea era adorable ya que sus campos estaban llenos de flores.

¡Vamos apúrense!, el aroma de esta aldea me da dolor de cabeza.- se volvió a quejar el chico.

Achu, achu ¡por lo menos a ti te duele la cabeza, Kirara y yo no dejamos de estornudar! ¡Achu!- critico molesto el cachorro de zorro.

Feh!- fue lo único que dijo el ambarino.

Que aroma tan rico.- expuso alegre la azabache.

No se de que se quejan tanto chicos.- reprocho la exterminadora.

Este aroma es como si tranquilizara el alma.- confirmo el monje.

_Humanos ¬¬_.- pensaron ambos demonios.

-_ Kagome, estos se quejan mucho ¿Cómo los aguantas?- pregunto una voz en la cabeza de la chica._

_- Seika- sama no sea así, son mis amigos.-_ _señalo la azabache a su "maestro"._

_- Que me digas Seika, SE-I-KA, sin el "bendito" sama que me molesta.- volvió a explicar él._

-_Dices que ellos son unos quejosos y tu eres igual o peor que ellos.- dijo ella con molestia._

_- Ya, mejor deja tu seño fruncido, sonríe y as como si le hubieras puesto atención a lo que dijeron los aldeanos.- ordeno esa voz con burla._

_-Diablos.- fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de obedecer a su "maestro"._

El hanyou solo bufo y se fue tras los humanos, teniendo todavía a Shippou sobre su hombro, y unos cuantos pasos después llegaron a la pequeña cabaña de la cual el par de aldeanos le habían hablado a los viajeros, lo que si, la viajera del tiempo no tenía la menor idea de que hablaban sus amigos con esas personas, y si no fuera por que todos estaban distraídos hubieran notado la cara de sorpresa que había puesto al llegar asta ese mismo lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya al ser de noche, el grupo de Inuyasha estaba durmiendo casi plácidamente de no ser por los constantes estornudos de Kirara y Shippou, y la verdad el chico de ojos ámbar no estaba durmiendo, al igual que hace días no lo hacia, con el solo echo de no querer soñar por que sabia que si soñaba soñaría con ella, con Kikyo. Ella dormía casi sin problema, en ese preciso momento estaba soñando nuevamente con Seika, soñaba que estaba en un claro, vestida con la ropa de sacerdotisa, teniendo entre sus manos un arco parecido al que su encarnación le había dado el día que murió, solo que este arco era un tanto más grande y en la parte de madera tenía tallado a mano una escritura, la cuál ella no entendía, pero eso no importaba ahora, ahora lo importante era darle un flechazo a ese maldito ángel molesto, para cualquiera esta más que claro que la miko no tenía ninguna flecha a su disposición, solo tenía el arco, poniendo el arco como si fuera a disparar, empezó con un cantico extraño el cuál hacia que la menor cantidad de su energía espiritual se viera como una flecha de color rosa, ya con arco y flecha empezó a dispararle a su blanco, y por mucho que lo intentaba no podía darle, justo en el momento en que al fin lo iba a lograr un ruido hizo que se despertara.

Inuyasha, ¿por qué no duermes?- pregunto la azabache al posar su mirada en su amigo.

No tengo sueño, mejor duerme tu.- contesto el tranquilamente.

Pero...- estaba por decir algo cuando un ruido que provenía de afuera de la cabaña hizo que se callara.

Lo sabia, esta aldea no es normal.- afirmo el chico, al abrir un poco la puerta hacia un costado, viendo como los aldeanos caminaba hacia algún lugar llorando ¿sangre?

¿Qué esperamos? Vamos.- dijo el monje, estando parado atrás de sus amigos, teniendo a su lado a la castaña que ya tenia su hiraikotsu en su espalda.

Vale, Kirara cuida de Shippo.- pidió la azabache a la gatita.

Cuando los cuatro jóvenes se acercaron a donde los aldeanos, hace unos segundos atrás, estaban vieron asombrados que la tierra había tomado forma humana, las flores habían eran de color rojo sangre, otros aldeanos, a los cuales llegaron a salvar solo lloraban por no haber cumplido su sueño, y justamente en esos momentos apareció un hombre vestido con ropa, que solo los príncipes o reyes o personas de cargas parecido usaban, un pequeño "sombrero" azul marino, pelo rizado y azul, y con un abanico en mano.

¡Cao- sama no pudimos convertirnos en tierra!- se lamentaron los aldeanos al estar frente al "príncipe de las flores".

Tranquilos mis aldeanos, no pasa nada ya abra otra oportunidad para que sean parte de la tierra.- calmo el hombre.

Con que tu le metes esas ideas estúpidas a las personas de esta aldea.- dijo molesto el peliplata.

Yo solo les doy la opción para que sus almas estén en paz, no ahí platillo más rico que un alma lastimada.- dijo el tipo, recibiendo como premio un golpe del hibrido.

¿Kohaku?- pregunto la castaña antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo, siendo agarrada por el tobillo por una raíz.

Pobre, esa chica sufre por la perdida de su hermano muerto.-comento con pena, el hombre de pelo rizado.

¡Sango!- exclamo el moje al acercarse a donde la exterminadora estaba desmayada y con su arma (que no tengo la menor idea de como se llama), purifico la raíz que tenia atrapada a la chica.

¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto la miko algo desorientada

_-Por el dolor que cada alma tiene, más te vale cuidarte de este tipo.- respondió Seika. _

Y ese monje, que cada vez es peor su maldición.-volvió a decir, sonriendo levemente.

¡Ya me tienes arto!¡Viento cortante!- exclamo al desenfundar su espada, y cuando el ataque termino el hombre del abanico desapareció pero en el lugar donde había estado se podía ver una gran mancha de sangre, dejando a sus amigos a cargo de los aldeanos, eso si, el monje le había dado una pulsera de perlas verdes a la chica, era para cuidarse de las raíces, y sin más el ambarino y la azabache partieron para donde provenía el aroma de Cao, y en ese momento llegaron a un castillo, al entrar en este vieron que estaba colmado de flores.

_-¡Ten cuidado esto es muy peligroso, mejor vete!- advirtió el chico a su pupila._

_-Si es peligroso por eso mismo debo de pelear.- dijo seria la chica._

¿Les sorprende que no este con herida alguna? Esa sangre a sido una invitación a mi casa.- dijo el hombre al aparecer en frente de sus "invitados".

Para cuando el individuo dejo de hablar, Kagome se encontraba en un transe, nuevamente tenía esas extrañas visiones, las cuales habían empezado la primera vez que Seika le hablo por telequinesis, ahora podía ver a su querido hanyou, siendo atrapado por la raíces de las flores, las cuales lo tiraban para abajo haciendo que desapareciera bajo la tierra, y Cao también desaparecía, de repente el escenario cambiaba, estaba dentro del castillo, junto con esos dos sujetos, Inuyasha estaba rodeado de raíces y lloraba sangre, estaba inconsciente, Cao sin embargo solo observaba y decía "Su alma es una ruina, al fin podrá descasar en paz junto a la mujer que ama", rápidamente despertó de su transe, dándose cuenta que unas raíces trataban de acercarse a el peliplata, ella lo tomo de la mano y le coloco en una de ellas, el brazalete sagrado para luego empujarlo, siendo ella la que era atrapada y arrastrada por las raíces, desapareciendo inmediatamente.

¡Kagome!- grito desesperado el chico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dentro del castillo, Cao se encontraba observando a la chica, la cuál se encontraba entre las raíces, llorando un liquido rojo, estaba casi inconsciente, realmente tenia una gran perseverancia, pero daba lo mismo solo era cuestión de tiempo para que perdiera resistencia y fuera cayendo en la tranquilidad del descanso eterno, sonrío de forma terrorífica al ver que el alma de esa mujer estaba peor que la del hanyou, el sabia que el alama de aquel hibrido era un total y completa ruina pero justamente la de esa miko estaba mucho peor, el tipo estaba tan perdido entre sus contemplaciones hacia su persona que no se percato en que momento la adolescente había agarrado el arco, con el que había sido capturada, ni tampoco cuando alcanzo una flecha y con mucho esfuerzo le apuntaba.

_-No te precipites como siempre, espera el momento indicado para disparar, recuerda de esa forma tu poder será mayor.- recordó el chico a la azabache._

_-Esta bien, Seika.- acepto resignada la chica, la cual aguardo paciente a la orden._

_-Espera, espera y...¡Ahora!- exclamo con seriedad._

Lo que se escucho a continuación fue el ruido del aire al cortase, Cao unos instantes antes se había dado cuenta del movimiento de la chica y por poco esquivo el ataque de la sacerdotisa, gracias a la paciencia que la azabache logro tener, su poder espiritual había aumentado tanto que purifico las raíces que oprimían su delicado cuerpo, sonrío con alegría al escuchar varios estruendos contra el campo de energía que estaba sobre el castillo, Inuyasha estaba tratando de entrar, salió de entre sus pensamientos cuándo Cao cambiaba de forma, convirtiéndose en una gran planta que como cara tenia una mascara de madera, volvió a dispararle una flecha dándole en, lo que supuso, era su estomago, enviándolo varios metros lejos de ella, y aprovecho para salir fuera de ese castillo, quedando a lado de su amigo.

¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! Tu alma es una ruina, peor que la de ese hibrido, al fin ibas a estar tranquila y en paz.- dijo confundido el demonio desde adentro del castillo.

¡Todo mi dolor, tu lo consumiste!¡Disfrutas hacer sufrir a los demás, pues ahora veremos si a ti te gusta sufrir!- dijo con molestia, disparando otra flecha, y otra, y otra.

Tu lo as decidido así.- dijo al salir frente a su atacante, ella solo volvió a disparar, con cada flechazo el pequeño rastro de esas lagrimas de sangre iba desapareciendo, asta quedar en la nada.

¡Maldita!- grito furioso el monstruo al salir de atrás de Kagome con la idea de matarla, pero Inuyasha fue más rápido y con Tessaiga rebano la mascara haciendo que el cuerpo al igual que cada flor de la aldea se volvieran polvo, se esfumaran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya varios días habían pasado desde el enfrentamiento con Cao, luego de asegurarse de que en esa aldea todo estaba normal, el grupo se marcho nuevamente en busca de los fragmentos de la perla shikon, y digamos que en estos días varias cosas habían pasado como que la castaña había envenenado a su hiraikotsu en un acto desesperado para salvar a Miroku, y que por esto tuvieron que ir con el ermitaño de las pociones, el cual según el chico-perro solo era un viejo borracho, al final del día el hiraikotsu se había restaurado, el monje había tomado una poción/veneno para no sentir el dolor que el miasma que tenía en su cuerpo le provocaba, también se habían enfrentado a Kanna, la cual había muerto minutos después de revelarle un secreto a Kagome, y varias cosas más, ahora ya era casi de noche y todos los integrantes del grupo de Inuyasha se encontraban peleando con un demonio que era aparentemente fácil de vencer pero la aparición de un fragmento dificulto las cosas, en eso se escucho un flechazo que paso por alado de la azabache, haciendo que todos los demás se voltearan a verla, pero no se imaginaban lo que iban a ver.

Kikyo...- fue lo que dijeron todos al ver a la sacerdotisa de mira fría que a su alrededor tenía las serpientes caza almas, era evidente que ella había lanzado la flecha que había matado al demonio.

La azabache fue la única que se dio cuenta que el fragmento había caído al suelo y muy rápidamente fue a por el, no quería que el odioso Naraku se adueñara de el, sonrío triste, la historia iba a comenzar nuevamente con Inuyasha tras Kikyo, y ella aguantando las ganas de llorar a mares.

_-¿Qué acaso no habías dicho que ella ya no estaba mas en este mundo?.-pensó con el seño fruncido._

_- Y no lo estaba, abra sido Maya, esa chica es un desastre.- dijo apenado._

_-¿Por qué? ¿por que me odian tanto?- señalo con tristeza._

_-Kagome.- no sabia que decir, como consolarla._

Al guardar el pequeño pedazo de esfera, se volvió hacia donde sus amigos y su encarnación estaban pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se habían ido a excepción de el pequeño kintsune (no me acuerdo como se escribe), le sonrío tiernamente al niño, se notaba que un día sería un gran demonio.

_-Así como tu serás una gran guardiana.-escucho decir._

Kagome, los demás se fueron a la aldea por la que pasamos esta mañana.- comento el pelinaranja.

Oh, que bueno, bien vámonos a con ellos.-dijo la azabache no muy animada.

¿Vamos a pie? Así me cuentan de que tanto hablan, ¿Qué te parece Seika?-pregunto feliz el zorrito.

_-Me parece muy buena idea.- lo escucharon decir, y de repente frente a ellos apareció un chico_ peli-verde,_ de ojos negros, morocho, vestido como soldado, era joven, tendría como 21 o 22 años, y en su espalada tenia dos grandes alas._

_-Y ¿Cómo va Kagome con su entrenamiento especial?-pregunto/pensó animadamente el niño al espíritu._

_- Bastante bien, pero sigue siendo muy piadosa y con el futuro que tiene no puede serlo.-dijo con seriedad._

_-Ya para con eso, yo soy así y punto, no voy a cambiar, no quiero cambiar.- reprocho molesta, al empezar a caminar e dirección a l aldea donde los demás estarían. _

_-¿Que le pasa? ¿Es por Kikyo?- pregunto preocupado al soldado._

_-No le a caído muy bien que digamos el regreso de esa mujer, y no la culpo ¿Quién en sus cabales estaría contento de qué su rival amoroso volviera?- respondió encogiéndose de hombros para luego desaparecer._

¡Kagome espérame!- grito el niño al correr tras su "madre sustituta".

Caminaba a paso rápido y furioso, le molestaba lo insoportable que ese ángel de guerra podía ser, aunque eso no era lo único que la molestaba, lo que más furiosa la ponía era saber que lo que él decía era cierto, ella no podía seguir siendo tan piadosa, era más que obvio que eso era su debilidad, lo que la dejaba vulnerable y la volvía una carga para los demás, por que eso pensaba ella que para los demás era una molestia a la cual solo soportaban por se una "detector de fragmentos" y siendo sincera al morir Kikyo su poca autoestima había subido un poco, pero al saber que seguía en este mundo la había dejado con su animo por los suelos. Al llegar a la singular aldea junto con el pequeño Shippou, vio asombrada que todos sus amigos estaban con la miko seria, nunca vio a Sango sonreir ni cuando Kikyo era nombrada y ahora le sonreía como si lo hubiera echo toda la vida, Miroku se comportaba sin que la exterminadora le pegara a cada rato, Inuyasha...Bueno no necesitaba verlo para saber como estaría con solo imaginárselo le bastaba, sonrío al sentir a Kirara ronronear contra su pierna, por lo menos alguien se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado, teniendo a Shippou sobre uno de sus hombros y a la gatita entre sus brazos, camino a paso firme asta donde esas personas estaban.

_-No se porque te preocupas tanto por ellos, si es obvio que ellos no lo hacen por ti.-dijo decepcionado. _

_-Cállate, son mis amigos.- contesto ella con enfado._

Estando frente a ellos, estiro su brazo, teniendo con fuerza el arco del monte Azuna, lo iba a devolver a su verdadera y original dueña, no le gustaba traerlo todo el tiempo con ella y era más que obvio que ella lo necesitaría nuevamente.

_-Con que tus amigos, eh.- dijo levantando una ceja._

Camino unos pasos quedando frente a ella, a su encarnación, a su rival, levanto el arco dejándolo de forma vertical, movió un poco el arma haciendo ademan para que ella lo agarrara, solo recibió una mirada fría por parte de ella y sentía sobre si las miradas de los demás, esto era demasiado incomodo.

_-Dime ¿ellos se preocuparan por ti cuando tu te vallas?.- inquirió con burla._

Era tan fácil, tan solo tenia que coger el maldito arco, que le pasaba a esa mujer que no lo hacia, claro quería que ella pasara ese momento para nada lindo, la mirada que recibía por parte del hanyou era la que mas la asustaba, era como si en cualquier momento le saltaría encima y la mataría.

_-¿Aunque sea se darían cuenta? Lo dudo al igual que tu.- señalo con soberbia. _

Al fin lo había agarrado, interiormente soltó un suspiro de alivio, esa situación ya le estaba molestando y mucho, pero un así esas miradas penetrantes seguían sobre su ser, ella hizo como si nada para darse a vuelta e ir a conocer un poco aquella aldea, intento fallido.

¿Por que demonios tardaste tanto Kagome?- pregunto molesto el chico de ojos dorados.

Kagome, por lo menos y avisa que Shippou se queda contigo.- reclamo molesta la castaña.

_-Ya tengo mi respuesta, a ellos no les interesas.- hirió el espíritu con cierto tono que era molesto._

Quedo quieta en su lugar, de espaldas a esas personas, una sonrisa llena de triste y con seriedad y sarcasmo dijo.-Porque de tan buenos amigos que son ustedes me dijeron a donde irían, asta tuvieron la vehemencia de esperarme pero como tuvieron que venir a esta aldea, me dejaron a Shippou para que me avisara, no saben cuanto se los agradezco chicos.- y sin más siguió su camino, sabia que lo que hizo no estaba bien pero el coraje le había ganado.

_-Así debes de ser con ellos, después de todo si ellos no te dan explicaciones ¿por que tu se las debes de dar, mas aun cuando te hablan de esa forma tan vacía? Para muchas cosas debes de tener coraje, mas ahora que las cosas va a cambiar para siempre, guardiana.- dijo el con orgullo, la próxima guardiana del tiempo y el espacio era sin dudas una gran alumna._

* * *

**Minna! Asta aquí eh llegad por hoy, lamentablemente debo de estudiar ¬¬. Los profesores me odian TT^TT**

**Bien espero les allá gustado n.n. **

**Comenten ¿si? *-* Bueno asta la próxima, creo que publicare los capítulos los viernes (?) Jeje ¡Adiós! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya digo desde un principio porque después me olvido, InuYasha no me pertenece (por desgracia), lo que si es mío es esta historia que espero sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Para aclarar usare:**

**_La cursiva_**** para los pensamientos.**

**"Las comillas" y supongo que para lo obvio, no se como explicar, uhm ¿inca pie? Así se dice, ¿No? **

**() cuando yo intervenga.**

**-para los diálogos en los pensamientos, después verán a lo que trato de referirme.**

**-.-.-.- cambio de escenario.**

**Esta es mi versión de lo que hubiera pasado en InuYasha Kanketsu- Hen a partir de la "muerte" de Kikyo.**

**Sin mas, os dejo leer.**

* * *

Era de noche en aquella aldea, y en una cabaña cuatro personas se encontraban hablando tranquilamente, tan amena era su conversación que no se dieron cuenta que la chica del futuro, el zorrito y la neko-yokai no estaban con ellos, ni siquiera estaban en los alrededores de la aldea, esto se debía a que la azabache no quería estar cerca de la sacerdotisa del pasado, simplemente no podía, así como tampoco podía ver a Inuyasha al lado de esa mujer, sabia que seguramente, él era el hombre mas feliz del mundo en ese momento y eso le dolía, le dolía bastante, y cuando le comunicaron que por ser "amigos" de Kikyo podrían quedarse en la cabaña que ella ocupaba, decidió dejarlos a los cuatro solos para que hablaran cómodamente, claro que con ella se fueron Shippou y Kirara.

Vamos, animo, no todo esta tan mal.-dijo el niño por decima vez.

_-¿Cuando vas a dejar de ser una llorona?-critico el soldado._

_-No molestes Seika, no tengo ganas de aguantarte.- dijo/pensó al fruncir el ceño._

_-¿Siempre pelean? Parecen hermanos, no, parecen pareja.-afirmo el zorrito con una gotita en la cabeza._

_- ¡No digas idioteces Shippou!-Gritaron al unísono. _

_-Yo solo decía.-se defendió, encogiendo-se de hombros. _

_-Mejor y no digas nada.-amenazo el ángel._

_-Seika -. Enojada Reprocho._

_-Etto...¿Kagome, mejor regresamos, no?-pregunto al ver que una batalla peor de la tenían con Naraku se aproximaba._

_-Bien.- contesto con desgano._

Así, ambos demonios y la humana se volvieron a la aldea, a paso lento y desanimado, es decir ¿Quién tiene ganas de ir a un lugar con personas que te ignoran? Pues nadie en su santo juicio. Al llegar a la cabaña los tres individuos vieron asombrados como todos dormían tranquilamente, asta el hanyou, la joven miko y el kitsune se miraron entre sí, suspiraron, solo quedaba resignarse, ¿Qué podían hacer?, además ellos ya sabían que esto iba a suceder; decidieron dormir, el día siguiente seria agotador, en una esquina de la pequeña casa, la gatita y el niño se acostaron quedándose dormidos de inmediato, desde su bolsa de dormir, la azabache los observaba, sonriendo, luego miro a los demás provocando que su sonrisa desapareciera, siendo sustituida por emociones, emociones para nada lindas: decepción, dolor, tristeza, enfado, pero de repente se puso seria y su rostro era inexpresivo.

_Supongo que...que ya no les importo, que nunca les eh importado.-fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de caer rendida ante el sueño...o ¿otra cosa?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su vista era borrosa, tenía sueño y seguía cansada, ya cuando su vista estuvo normal, automáticamente se vio a si misma, dándose cuenta que su uniforme había sido remplazado por aquel hermoso vestido largo de color verde oscuro, que dejaba de la mitad de su espalda para arriba todo descubierto, sus hombros, su cuello, ya que no tenía breteles o otra cosa, empezaba desde el valle de sus senos, en la cintura un fino cinto de tela también verde oscura, en uno de los lados de este se mostraba una preciosa rosa roja, ese vestido lo conocía bien, siempre lo usaba en ese lugar, rápidamente agarro su cabellera azabache, trayéndola para adelante, sonrió al ver que su cabellos eran largos, le llegarían asta unos centímetros más abajo de la cintura. Sin duda estaba en el paraíso.

¡Nyu satsu!- escuchó gritar, siendo abrazada por muchos niños, y muchísimos niños más estaban a su alrededor.

¡Nyu satsu! ¡Nyu satsu! ¿Por qué tardo tanto? La extrañamos mucho.-dijo una pequeña niña con alas medianas.

No a sido mucho tiempo, pequeños, solo dos días.- explico dulcemente la chica.

Para nosotros si lo a sido, aquí todos son malos.-chillo un niño.

No saben que deben tratarlos diferente, solo es eso.-defendió la joven, pero era cierto, casi nadie era bueno.- Vamos niños, es hora de las lecciones.- recordó, sonriendo, empezó a caminar en el medio de todos esos niños, que tanto quería.

Pensar que todo esto había empezado la primera vez que Seika le hablo, hace 12 años, ella nunca le había dicho nada a nadie ya que la tacharían de loca, desde ese momento sus aventuras habían comenzado, teniendo sueños, visiones, peleas, lecciones, y todo eso por ser parte de "Musume no Jikan" o como en el mundo mortal era conocido "Las Hijas del Tiempo", solo las humanas provenientes de este clan podían entrar al paraíso estando, todavía, vivas, no obstante nunca haba existido un guardián que no fuera mujer, nadie sabia bien el ¿Por qué? Los ángeles más antiguos suponían que eso se debía a que las muchachas tenían mejor juicio que los hombres en varias cosas (cosa que es cierta xD), y entre esas cosas estaba la responsabilidad que era ser un custodio de las puertas del tiempo. Claro que una "Musume no Jikan" nacía cada cinco siglos y siempre moría muy joven.

Asta que vienes, Nyusatsu..o ¿debo llamarte Kagome?- dijo un soldado burlón, era igual a Seika con la diferencia de que el era peli-negro y de ojos verdes.

Como quieras, Seiga ¿Y Seika?-pregunto tranquilamente la chica.

¿Mi hermano no estaba contigo?-respondió con otra pregunta el segundo ángel de guerra.

No.-dijo cortante.- Ya se escapo, por lo que veo, bueno me debo de ir, la noche no es eterna y debo de enseñarles varias cosas a los pequeños.- dijo al ya estar bastante alejada del espíritu.

Nyu satsu ¿Qué aremos hoy?-preguntaron todos los niños.

Practicaremos como no ser vistos por mortales.-contesto alegre a sus alumnos.

Bajar del cielo, a media noche en una época antigua, llena de monstruos y cuidar de que ninguno de sus niños se perdiera, era sumamente difícil pero era necesario en la formación de esos niños, de esa forma los que volverían a nacer conocerían a sus nuevas familias y los que aun no, podrían ver a sus familias, sin que ellos los vieran. Toda la noche estuvieron practicando y mejorando, pero como nuestra protagonista dijo la noche no era eterna y tenían que regresar, los pequeños al cielo y ella al mundo mortal.

Pero.. pero ¡¿Por qué tiene que irse?!-chillaron todos.

Estaré con ustedes muy pronto, es una promesa, además Hato los va a cuidar.-dijo al agacharse para estar a la misma altura que sus pupilos.

Esta bien.-aceptaron a regañadientes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba adolorida, cansada, pero debía de levantarse y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano se puso de pie, no le sorprendió estar con su uniforme, ni estar sola o casi sola en la cabaña, lo que la sorprendió fue el echo de estar CASI sola, miro detenidamente ese lugar, sentía una presencia pero no había nadie a pesar de ella, ¿seria un espíritu?. Suspiro. ¿Qué mas daba? Se limito a guardar su saco de dormir en su mochila, la cual se puso sobre los hombros y saliendo de esa aldea, se fue por el camino, que supuestamente, sus amigos habían elegido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban frente a las escaleras de un templo, los aldeanos les habían contado que su sacerdotisa había muerto hace poco días, la cual se llamaba Hitomiko (era la sacerdotisa o la novia de sota?), también les habían dicho que el cuerpo de la joven miko había sido poseído por un demonio. Ahora al estar a varios metros de distancia de las puertas del lugar vieron como estaba lleno de telarañas y Hitomiko hacia su aparición, sin dudas era una trampa de Naraku, una trampa para Kikyo o...

Sango lanzo su Hiraiktsu, el monje uso el agujero negro y el ambarino ataco con colmillo de acero, pero el campo de energía que rodeaba el templo les devolvía sus ataques, solo quedaba Kikyo, la cual con gran precisión lanzo una de sus flechas, pero fue más rápida la flecha que vino desde atrás del grupo, todos voltearon para esa dirección encontrándose con Kagome, quién tenía en mano su arco, la flecha de la muchacha logro abrir el campo de energía por unos segundos, los cuales este aprovecho para atrapar a la miko y llevarla hacia adentro, cerrándose nuevamente.

¡Kagome!-grito asustado y desesperado el zorrito.

* * *

**Gomen minna! Eh tenido problemas con internet ¬¬ y por eso eh publicado tarde, también tengo los exámenes encima y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir por eso esta corto el capitulo.**

**Aunque espero les allá gustado. Comenten ¿si?**

**Adiós, asta la próxima! n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya digo desde un principio porque después me olvido, InuYasha no me pertenece (por desgracia), lo que si es mío es esta historia que espero sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Para aclarar usare:**

**_La cursiva_**** para los pensamientos.**

**"Las comillas" y supongo que para lo obvio, no se como explicar, uhm ¿inca pie? Así se dice, ¿No? **

**() cuando yo intervenga.**

**-para los diálogos en los pensamientos, después verán a lo que trato de referirme.**

**-.-.-.- cambio de escenario.**

**Esta es mi versión de lo que hubiera pasado en InuYasha Kanketsu- Hen a partir de la "muerte" de Kikyo.**

**Sin mas, os dejo leer.**

* * *

Sango lanzo su Hiraikotsu, el monje uso el agujero negro y el ambarino ataco con colmillo de acero, pero el campo de energía que rodeaba el templo les devolvía sus ataques, solo quedaba Kikyo, la cual con gran precisión lanzo una de sus flechas, pero fue más rápida la flecha que vino desde atrás del grupo, todos voltearon para esa dirección encontrándose con Kagome, quién tenía en mano su arco, la flecha de la muchacha logro abrir el campo de energía por unos segundos, los cuales este aprovecho para atrapar a la miko y llevarla hacia adentro, cerrándose nuevamente.

¡Kagome!-grito asustado y desesperado el zorrito.

* * *

Estaba arrodillada sobre el piso de madera, no podía moverse, era inútil tratar de mover un musculo, y era, esto era absurdo, era imposible ser capturada, era imposible que su alma fuera capturada, esto era ilógico, no pensó que cupiera la mas mínima posibilidad de ser ella la que quedara atrapada, de repente delante de ella apareció la sacerdotisa muerta, tras de esta habían telarañas, telarañas muy familiares.

Kagome, Kagome ¿Sabes por qué te llamas así?-dijo pasiva la muchacha.

¿A qué te refieres? ¿Me quieres tomar el pelo?-inquirió neutra la azabache.

_-¡Ya deja de hablar! As lo que tienes que hacer.-ordeno un hombre en los pensamientos de Hitomiko._

Los ojos d esa miko se pusieron negros, no expresaba emoción alguna, al igual que un títere, así como Kohaku cuando era manejado por el maldito Naraku. Veía que era lo que su rival estaba por hacer, pensado, ideando un plan para escapar de ahí o por lo menos no estar tan vulnerable, tal vez si lograba lanzarle una flecha ella se distraería, rompiendo el conjuro y ella consiguiendo movilidad, vio que ella tenía un tipo de "sonajero" el cual estaba formado por cascabeles, los cuales estaban uno sobre otro, uno tras otro formando una mini pirámide, vio como movía con rapidez su brazo derecho y hacia un movimiento con su mano, en la cual estaba el "sonajero", luego de eso vio como miles de cosas diminutas se le acercaban cortándole levemente partes del cuerpo, provocando que pequeñas gotas de la sangre de la azabache se cayeran al piso...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le había costado, pero consiguió hacer entrar en razón al resto del grupo, realmente no estaba previsto lo que había pasado, ahora todos a gusto o regañadientes trataban de abrir el mandito campo de energía para así poder entrar y rescatar a la muchacha de singular sonrisa. Aunque sin saberlo tres integrantes de ese grupo estaban pensando en lo mismo, estaban recordando que la noche anterior, entre sus sueños habían escuchado una voz de alguien que les decía:

_"Ella más importante de lo que te imaginas, un ser indispensable para ti, cuídala, cuídala bien porque un peligro inminente esta sobre ella y no se ira asta eliminarla"_

Aquel mensaje que recibían en sus sueños desde el día que Kikyo había reaparecido, les había confundido, pensaban que a quien debían de proteger y cuidar era a esa mujer, la que siempre estaba bajo amenaza de su peor enemigo, y era entendible que creyeran eso, pero en ese momento, mientras intentaban abrir el maldito campo de fuerza del templo, los tres chicos recapacitaban, ¿Y si...y si esa voz se refería a Kagome? ¿Y si ella era la que estaba bajo amenaza de muerte? Sus ataques empezaron a ser mas fuertes, en su pecho y su cabeza sentían un gran pesar, ¿Se habían equivocado? Y si así era, ¿Cuánto se habrían equivocado?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba corriendo entre los pasillos del templo, en el momento que los cascabeles le habían cortado levemente el cuerpo, logrando que pequeñas gotas de su sangre callera a su al redor en forma circula, sin que ella se percatase, la otra sacerdotisa se había agachado conjurando quien sabe que cosa, pegando su mano con el piso, convirtiendo su sangre en llamas de fuego, ella espero paciente, logrando que su plan funcionara y así teniendo movilidad en su cuerpo. A mitad d camino unas telarañas con cascabel la acorralaron, de las cuales cayeron gotas de sangre, prendiéndose llamas inmediatamente, aspiro profundo y cruzo a través de las llamas, después de todo eran de su sangre, ¿no? Inesperada fue la caída que se llevo en un poso, cuando abrió sus ojos se encontraba en un lugar extraño, reviso el lugar, luego se percato que frente a ella estaba su contrincante, de esta salía un aura negra, realmente estaba poseída por un demonio, de repente una mano la agarro del cuello (no me acuerdo si del cuello, la muñeca o si la esquivo pero por algo y es una versión ), se aterrorizo al sentir los sentimientos del dueño de esa extremidad, con toda su fuerza se quito y tiro esa mano que la asfixiaba, a bocanadas recuperaba el aire.

Dime ¿Por qué te llamas Kagome?- dijo con voz sepulcral a la azabache.

_¿A qué se esta refiriendo?-pensó exasperada la chica, en ese momento recordó una charla que tuvo con su madre cuando era pequeña, ella le había preguntado a su madre por qué se llamaba Kagome, y la Sr. Naomi le había dicho por que vio algo en su pecho el día que nació, para ser específicos una estrella que se conocía como Kagome.- Mi madre vio la esfera de cuatro almas, ¿Mi nombre proviene de la Shikon?-_ ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo interrogante la ojos chocolate.

En el infierno.- contesto de la misma forma sombría.

Se estremeció, sin dudas no era su día, algo mas que tenía los humanos: mala suerte, demasiada para el gusto de la musume, pero ya esto era sumamente absurdo, ¿Cómo había podido entrar allí? Su especie no podía, de repente sintió como un ahora negra rodeaba a Hitomiko, la forma de una araña se dibujaba en su pecho, de repente se escucho una voz, una voz que ya conocía, después de todo su dueño era el creador de aquella trampa.

Kagome, Kagome, ¿Tienes miedo no es así? Pero no te preocupes yo tengo la solución para ti.-dijo el hombre, y frente a la azabache apareció una flecha oscura.- Si le das con esta u otra flecha en la araña que esta miko tiene en el pecho te salvaras y ella quedara para siempre en este lugar.-escucho que decía, ¿realmente eso estaría bien? Salvarse a si misma y dejar a esa otra sacerdotisa en el infierno, una solución sin escrúpulos pero muy conveniente, negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, ¿Qué idioteces estaba pensando? Volvió a concentrarse en lo importante, mas de una vez la victima actual de Naraku le había preguntado por que se llamaba Kagome, se machaco su cerebro en busca de una respuesta asta que un recuerdo llego de repente, de niña con sus amigos jugaba un juego que aun odiaba pero siempre ganaba, siempre sabia, de alguna forma, quién estaba atrás de ella.

_¿Ese es mi poder?-pensó la musume intrigada, miro atentamente a Hitomiko y de un momento a otro vio a Naraku, se sobre salto, en medio de la araña que poseía la castaña vio una pequeña estrella que conocía muy bien.- Si lanzo una de mis flechas en esa estrella salvare el alma de la señorita Hitomiko.-pensó, rápidamente tomo una flecha y preparo su arco, tenía una oportunidad, solo una, espero el momento indicado, tal y como Seika le había enseñado, disparo y observo como el enemigo sonreía al creerle vencida, pronto la flecha desapareció, sin tocar a su victima, extrañando y sorprendiendo al hombre que minutos después ya estaba con la flecha purificadora en su cuerpo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Les devolvía cada uno de sus ataques, para colmo ese maldito campo no tenía ni un rasguño, de repente las telarañas cedieron y el campo desapareció, todos subieron fugazmente las escaleras entrando en el templo, encontrando a Kagome arrodillada sobre el piso de madera con la cabeza de la miko sobre su regazo, vieron como con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro, cerraba lo ojos para al fin tener el descanso eterno, pero antes de ello el hanyou y el cachorro habían escuchado las ultimas palabras de la mujer.

Gracias Nyusatsu.-una pregunta cruzo por la mente del peliplata, ¿Quién era Nyusatsu?

¡Oh! ¿Con que ya entraron? Miroku as me el favor de darle un digno entierro a la señorita Hitomiko.-ordeno neutral, estaba molesta por no decir furiosa.

Después de enterrar el cuerpo, dejando una pequeña montaña sobresaliente para saber que allí estaba enterrado alguien, el monje empezó a rezar pidiendo por el alma de la sacerdotisa, después se puso de pie con ayuda de su cetro, arma (lo que sea porque me olvide el nombre del bastón dorado de Miroku U_U), comento a los aldeanos que si le rezaban todos los días el alma de la miko cuidaría de ellos. En el camino de regreso a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, cierta azabache se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, y la verdad los demás adultos del grupo ni la miraban, estaban avergonzados, para mal de males la adolescente estaba enojada con ellos.

_-¿Seika estas ahí?-dijo con notable desanimo._

_-¡Kagome! Ni te imaginas lo que me hizo Seiga.-dijo infantilmente._

_-¿Qué te a echo?-pregunto curiosa._

_-El muy maldito me fregó con los ancianos y estuve en "la caja".-explico con molestia._

_-A mi no me a ido mejor.- dijo echando un sonoro suspiro._

_-Me acabo de enterar de lo que paso, eres brava Kagome.-dijo tranquilamente._

_-Y..._

_-Estamos en la misma, musume.-dijo con desgano._

_-Si.-afirmo ella._

_-Hola inútil, hola Kagome.- dijo cierto lobo, el cual se había enterado accidentalmente del secreto de la chica._

_-Hola Kouga.-saludo la azabache.- Tenemos que hablar._

_-¿Sobre qué?-inquirió extrañado._

_-Me voy Kag, los dejo, asta la noche.-dijo el peli-verde._

Sobre Ayame.-dijo ella, sonrió levemente, sabia que el hanyou estaba atento a todo lo que hacían.

¿Por qué?-pregunto, fijándose que los amigos de su "rival" estaban lejos.

Se a quien amas de verdad es a ella.-dijo contenta.- Ni se te ocurra contradecirme, sabes que es cierto.-advirtió divertida.

Es cierto pero...-desvió su mirada y se cayo la boca.

Se que te preocupa lastimarla y por eso dices amarme a mi, pero entiende que al decir eso la lastimas.-volvió a decir con un dejo de tristeza.- Ustedes son el uno para el otro Kouga.

¿Acaso quieres que me declare?-dijo entrecerrando sus ojos cielo.

¿Qué tiene de malo? Seria muy lindo.-sentencio ella.

Tal vez lo haga, tu también deberías de...ya sabes.-dijo intranquilo.

Lo are, no tengo de otra pero lo mío es diferente a lo tuyo y lo sabes.-dijo seria.

Si, bueno me voy, adiós.- dijo al desaparecer en un remolino de viento.

La azabache quedo perpleja, suspiro, otra vez se había quedado sola, se había entretenido mucho hablado con Kouga, y para colmo era de noche, siguió su camino, llegando a la casa de la anciana Kaede media hora después que sus amigos, y para mal de males tuvo que aguantar las quejas del hanyou y los otros dos humanos del grupo, resignada se retiro a dormir, claro hablando por un rato con el espíritu, contándole cada detalle de ese día, siendo ya bastante tarde se durmió teniendo nuevamente otra visión. Aunque no quería aceptarlo, su momento estaba a pocos días de distancia.

* * *

**Lo siento minna, pero debo de decirles que por unos días dejare de publicar. Lo se esta corto el capitulo UwU pero ya saben ando como loca estudiando ¬¬ y mi inspiración no es mucha -.-**

**Aun así espero les allá gustado. Comenten, ¡Onegai!**

**Bueno asta dentro de un tiempo o días. ¡Adiós!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ya digo desde un principio porque después me olvido, InuYasha no me pertenece (por desgracia), lo que si es mío es esta historia que espero sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Para aclarar usare:**

**_La cursiva_**** para los pensamientos.**

**"Las comillas" y supongo que para lo obvio, no se como explicar, uhm ¿inca pie? Así se dice, ¿No? **

**() cuando yo intervenga.**

**-para los diálogos en los pensamientos, después verán a lo que trato de referirme.**

**-.-.-.- cambio de escenario.**

**Esta es mi versión de lo que hubiera pasado en InuYasha Kanketsu- Hen a partir de la "muerte" de Kikyo.**

**Sin mas, os dejo leer.**

* * *

La azabache quedo perpleja, suspiro, otra vez se había quedado sola, se había entretenido mucho hablado con Kouga, y para colmo era de noche, siguió su camino, llegando a la casa de la anciana Kaede media hora después que sus amigos, y para mal de males tuvo que aguantar las quejas del hanyou y los otros dos humanos del grupo, resignada se retiro a dormir, claro hablando por un rato con el espíritu, contándole cada detalle de ese día, siendo ya bastante tarde se durmió teniendo nuevamente otra visión. Aunque no quería aceptarlo, su momento estaba a pocos días de distancia.

* * *

Agradecía con el alma que solo estuviera Shippou junto con ella y que por alguna razón, que se imaginaba, Inuyasha y los demás se habían ido a dar un paseo o algo así, suspiro, nadie se daría cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, los aldeanos estaban muy ocupados al igual que la anciana Kaede y el zorrito, miro al espíritu, el cual le sonreía con poco de tristeza, bien sabia que con esto empezaba su despedida, de entre sus ropas saco una pequeña semilla de cristal con los bordes rosados, hizo pequeño agujero en la tierra y enterró la peculiar semilla, sacó una navaja se corto levemente un dedo, el cual acomodo a unos centímetros de altura de dónde estaba el agujero tapado, unas pequeñas gotas de su sangre cayó sobre esa parte de la tierra, esta palpito.

_-¿Me ayudas, Seika?-preguntó como niña pequeña._

_-Por supuesto, ¿Quieres el de los niños huérfanos?-inquirió con melancolía._

_-Mientras llore..._

Suspiro, llevo su dedo índice a la altura de su sien y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, dijo algo en un idioma sumamente antiguo que solo los ángeles conocían, observo con culpa como la musume empezaba a llorar, dejando caer sus lagrimas en donde había enterrado la semilla, era peculiar que al juntarse las lagrimas y la sangre de la chica por primera vez, se hubiesen creado esas semillas, y mas peculiar era que solo brotaban al juntarse nuevamente esos dos líquidos, vio como poco a poco un árbol, que tenía la apariencia de estar seco, crecía en lugar donde antes había estado la semilla, la planta era completamente blanca. No podía asimilar la idea que la muchacha ya se estaba yendo del mundo mortal.

Kagome, ¿y esa planta muerta?-pregunto extrañada la anciana Kaede al ver ese árbol sin vida a lado de su cabaña.

Anciana Kaede, ¿recuerda cuando dijo que todos sentimos nuestra muerte?-dijo ella al estar de espaldas, sin percatarse que varios aldeanos y niños estaban con la mujer.

_-¡Espera idiota no lo digas!-le grito el ángel._

Si, ¿por qué?-pregunto nuevamente, esperando que no fuese lo que imaginaba.

Yo...yo presiento eso, no me queda mucho tiempo, con esta planta siempre estaré anclada a este mundo, cuando se muestre como una planta sana significara que yo e dejado este mundo.-termino de decir al darse media vuelta y quedar frente a anciana sacerdotisa y los aldeanos.

Señorita Kagome, ¿Por qué se ira?-preguntaron los niños.

Porque mi tarea aquí esta llegando a su fin, y me necesitan allá arriba.-explico con dulzura a los niños, señalando el cielo con su ultimo comentario.-No le cuenten esto a los amigos de la señorita Kikyo, ¿si, niños?-pidió al ponerse de puntas de pie.

¿Por qué?-inquirió un niño.

Es nuestro secreto.-susurro, poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

Secreto.-repitieron los niños al imitar la acción de la azabache, para luego irse a jugar.

Mis aldeanos, por favor también guarden el secreto.-dijo al estar ya de pie.

No se preocupe señorita, no diremos nada, ahora si nos disculpa debemos trabajar.

Mi niña, ¿Qué estas pensando?-pregunto preocupada la mujer.

Se la razón de mi existencia, la de mi destino y asta como y donde moriré.-hizo una pausa para suspirar.- Se cosas que realmente no quiero saber.-dijo al empezar a caminar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentía como era observado por todos los aldeanos, su cuerpo ya dolía de tan solo sentir lo profundo de ese poso que el mismo cabo, más bien cavaron usándolo a el como pala, escucho otro grito provenir de aquella azabache y el conjuro nuevamente hizo efecto haciéndolo tragar tierra.

¡ABAJO!¡ABAJO!¡ABAJO!-exclamo enojada, ¿Qué se creía que era?

¡Maldita sea!¡Para ya Kagome!-ordeno al despegar su cara del suelo.

No vuelvas a molestarme entonces.-dijo al irse.

¡¿A dónde vas?!-indago la castaña, pero aun así ella no se detuvo, ni le respondió.

¿Todo esto por una maldita plata?-dijo molesto el hanyou, al ya estar de pie.

Mientras ciertas personas criticaban el comportamiento de la chica, los aldeanos y en especial la anciana mujer negaban con la cabeza, no entendían como eran capaces de criticar a la persona que los ayudo, porque era bien sabido que la joven miko asta enojada se preocupaba por sus amigos, la sacerdotisa de pelo canoso se giro, bien con tristeza como ese árbol marchito mostraba inicios de vida, dentro de poco tiempo la muchacha los dejaría, para siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había cruzado el pozo, volviendo a su casa, esos tontos la lastimaban y la hacían enojar, esos si no les daría el gusto de sentirse una carga los últimos días de su vida terrenal, sonrió alegre al ver a su hermano jugando con la pelota, a su abuelo regando sus plantas y a su madre sentada bajo la sombra del árbol sagrado, aguanto una risa al ver a Seika en su forma humana, aun no se acostumbraba verlo con la ropa de su época, la pelota que Sota había pateado termino cerca de sus pies, ella se agacho a tomarla entre sus manos para entregársela al niño frente a ella, el azabache solo se abrazo a su hermana mayor con mucha fuerza.

Kagome, el árbol cada día se ve mas vivo.-fue lo único que dijo, llorando.

Tranquilo, falta unos días para eso...me quedare aquí asta que sea momento.

_-Según tú, ¿Cuánto falta para que mueras, Nyusatsu?-pregunto sarcástico el soldado._

Y así lo había hecho, durante casi dos semanas se había quedado en su época, y sin rastro del hanyou, que más daba lo aprovecho, no había ido a la escuela y a sus amigos les decía que estaba enferma, claro que su abuelo seguía inventando enfermedades; estaba feliz pasando esos últimos días con su familia, jugando con su hermano, charlando con su madre, escuchando las historias inventadas de el abuelo, lo molesto era aguantar el "súper optimismo" de cierto ángel, aunque eso la ayudaba a aceptar que por el simple hecho de ser una musume tenia que morir, dejando a todos y cada uno de sus seres queridos en la tierra, y su tristeza aumentaba más al ver a aquel árbol crecer y crecer cada día más, mostrando un soberbio tronco de cristal rojo carmesí, con hojas de cristal, tan blancas como la nieve, más lleno de vida que nunca, mucho más fuerte, todo lo contrario a como ella estaba, débil y vulnerable, gracias a ello su alma no había podido volver al cielo, sabia que si lograba subir, era casi imposible que volviera a bajar, por suerte los amigos alados que tenia, cuidaban de sus pequeños ángeles.

_-Es hora, vámonos.-ordeno el espíritu._

_-Esta bien.-dijo con tristeza la azabache._

Se reunió con su familia, un último abrazo grupal, la última historia de su abuelo, los últimos consejos de su madre, los últimos sustos de Sota, sería la última vez que escucharía y vería eso, por lo menos como humana, ya que era muy posible que no pudiera renacer o en todo caso revivir. Miro atrás y sonrió con tristeza a su familia, salto dentro del poso devora huesos, siendo rodeada inmediatamente por esas luces violetas y azules, después de varios minutos salió del viejo poso siendo recibida por dos ángeles mellizos, camino a paso calmado pero decidido, ya sabía que la presencia de los dos alados significaba que todos estaban en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, tenía que controlar que sus, aun amigos no le hubiesen hecho nada a su árbol de vida, ya que se había sentido por unos minutos mucho más fuerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba sentado en la rama de uno de los tantos árboles que por esa zona había, como era de esperarse enojado, sus ojos dorados parecían oro fundido al mirar aquella bella puesta de sol, otro gruñido salió de su boca al recordar lo sucedido hace dos semanas, el día que ella había regresado a su época, un escalofrío paso por su espalda al recordar el hoyo tan grande que la chica había escavado con él, desde ese día se encontraba tan malhumorado y por su orgullo no quiso ni siquiera acercarse al poso...

Pero hablamos de Inuyasha, claro al tercer día, por la noche obviamente, cruzo por el poso devora huesos llegando a la época de la muchacha, de un gran salto salió del poso, y en silencio abrió las puertas de la casilla (no me acuerdo bien el nombre U¬U), donde este se encontraba, camino cual gato ladrón, o mejor dicho perro entrenado asta donde estaba el lugar que siempre poseía el aroma de Kagome, cuando se había dispuesto a saltar a la ventana de aquel cuarto se percato de que se encontraba abierta y con la azabache asomada por esta, mirando con melancolía el cielo nocturno, optó mejor ocultarse para ver que pasaba y después salir, ya que aun no tenía una escusa creíble.

_-Que lindas, se ven felices esas estrellas en el cielo, me pregunto si... yo también lo seré cuando todo este problema termine, ¡Ay, Kami-sama! ¿Por qué todos esto me pasa a mi? No le hecho nada a nadie, ¡a nadie!_

Su voz más que nada sonaba como un pensamiento, el aroma a sal, odio y tristeza emanaba fuertemente de la chica, y sinceramente no comprendía a que se refería, a caso, ¿ella se refería a lo de la Shikon y a todo lo que ese tema conllevaba? Palideció un poco, ¿ya no quería continuar con la búsqueda, con la lucha contra Naraku?

_-Todo esto es culpa de ella, de esa mujer, ¡Yo... yo no deseaba existir aquí!_

Ella no era la Kagome que conocía, de eso estaba seguro, no era la misma que se preocupaba por los demás, la que le armaba una pelea gigantesca para curarle heridas que a los tres días desaparecerían, la que era capas de arriesgar su vida por sus amigos, esta era una Kagome desconocida para él. La vio cerrar la ventana, velozmente se dirigió al lugar donde el poso estaba, de un salto entro al poso dimensional volviendo a su época y una vez ahí se concentro en entender a que se refería exactamente la azabache, y a pesar de los días no se le ocurría nada, no tenía explicación razonable, según él.

Un aroma conocido lo saco de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo bajar del árbol en donde se encontraba, sin darse cuenta su ceño fruncido desapareció siendo sustituido por una pequeña pero reluciente sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba de puntillas de pie frente ese crecido árbol de tronco cristalino color carmesí y hojas de cristal, parecía estar bien, no tenía golpe alguno, ¿entonces de donde provenía esa energía? Posiblemente y se estaba quedando loca, esa era la respuesta más lógica. Suspiro, dentro de tres días se separaría del grupo y a la semana moriría, antes de eso le tenía que entregar algo a Shippou y Koga, se puso de pie y dio media vuelta para entrar a la casa de la anciana Kaede.

¡Kyaaaa!-dijo asustada, ¿desde cuando Inuyasha estaba atrás de ella?

¿Te asuste, Kagome?- dijo burlón.

¡Claro que no baka! Solo que me gusta gritar a la noche.-se defendió, cruzando los brazos.

Si claro.-dijo el hanyou, entrando a la cabaña.

Baka.-susurro antes de seguirlo.

Al ya estar dentro de la cabaña no le sorprendió ver al monje con la mejilla roja y con la marca de la mano de cierta exterminadora, o a la castaña limpiando su Hiraikotsu con enfado, o que Shippou saltara sobre ella para abrazarla, menos ver a la seria miko de cabellera lacia sentada en un rincón, y al hanyou acostado como si nada, lo que le extraño un poco fue no ver a la anciana Kaede.

Etto, Minna... ¿Y Kaede-sama dónde esta?-pregunto al ser la única parada.

La anciana Kaede fue a una aldea cercana a arreglar un problema de monstruos.-informo Miroku.

-/- ¿Y ustedes dos que hacen acá entonces?-cuestiono la miko joven.

¿Algún problema?-inquirió enojado el peli-plata.

Le hubiesen acompañado ¬¬.-critico enojada.

Kagome, sabes que Miroku tiene que ver que no le pase nada a Sango.-comento el zorrito, provocando un sonrojo en los susodichos.- Eh Inuyasha no tenía ganas, ya ves que es FLO-JO.-prosiguió divertido.

¿A quién le dijiste flojo?-dijo con una venita sobresaliendo de su sien.

A ti, tonto.-afirmo el kitsune.

Enano del demo...-no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido.

¡ABAJO!-exclamo enojada la azabache.

Kagome.-dijo sorprendida la castaña.

Señorita Kagome, ¿Por que hizo eso?-continuo el oji-azul.

¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!-grito el hanyou al despegar la cara del piso.

¿Esto pasara siempre?-murmuro la mujer blanquecina.

Le pegaste a Shippou y le ibas a pegar otra vez.-dijo al salir de la casa.-¡Iremos a dar un paseo, ya volvemos!¡Si quieres ven Kirara!-exclamo en la lejanía, pero aun así la gatita y el medio demonio escucharon, la neko-youkai salió rápidamente para alcanzar a sus amigos.

¿Cómo supo que le pegaste a Shippou?-pregunto la dueña de la gatita.

No lo se.-contesto el chico de ojos ámbar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban en el medio de una cerca de árboles de vida, cosa cual se encontraba unos metros mas adelante del poso, para ser exactos, los pequeños árboles formaban un gran circulo, y sobre estos había una barrera que la joven miko había puesto para que nadie supiera lo que allí estaba, en le medio de ese circulo estaban cuatro árboles que formaban un cuadrado. Soltó al pequeño zorrito que asta el momento se encontraba entre sus brazos al igual que la pequeña neko, de quién sabe donde saco algunos grandes fragmentos zafiros, se sentó en el suave césped verde, siendo imitada por los dos pequeños youkai.

_-¿Y esos fragmentos, Kagome?-pregunto extrañado el niño._

_-Son los fragmentos de la magnifica esfera zafiro de Nyu Satsu.-informo misteriosa._

_-Kagome creo esta joya, que es igual o más poderosa que la Shikon.-dijo el chico de ojos negros._

_-Seika, Seiga, ¿Desde cuando están aquí? Mas aun con su forma humana.-cuestiono sorprendida._

_-Si dijiste que nos quedemos acá porque Kikyo podía percatarse de nuestra presencia, mas aun por sus serpientes casa-almas ¬¬.-recordaron con enojo, ¿Más distraída no podía ser?_

_-A cierto, bueno no se enojen chicos ^-^._

_-Etto...¿Cómo esa esfera sea más poderosa que la Shikon no Tama?-interrumpió un desentendido zorrito._

_-Veras Shippou,"Musume no Jikan" poseen la capacidad de crear joyas preciosas, objetos que utilizan para su propio beneficio, Kagome deseaba tener una joya que solo sirviera para el bien solamente, que le dejara comunicarse con los vivos, ella es una musume particular, ya que es la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa pero a la vez es la diosa de la vida, la justicia, la sinceridad, el amor hacia los demás, en resumen una diosa madre, una princesa y siglos anteriores se creía que el color zafiro era representante de las princesas de buen corazón.-relato un Seika serio._

_-Y al crearse la esfera zafiro, todos y cada uno de los poderes de tu particular amiga se juntaron en la joya, creando así un poder único y envidiable.-finalizo un Seiga burlón._

_-Vaya, pero...¿A que viene todo esto?-pregunto una vez mas el cachorro peli-rojo._

_-Shippou dentro de tres días me __separare del grupo, quiero que cojas seis de estos fragmentos, tres para ti y tres para Kouga.-dijo la azabache. _

-¡No_ quiero... no quiero que te vallas tan pronto, Kagome!-exclamo el niño al abrazar a su "madre sustituta"._

Los dos espíritus, ya con su verdadera forma, miraban con tristeza la escena, dentro de una semana y media la conocida Nyusatsu volvería a formar parte del cielo completamente, y en esos tres días ambos tratarían de romper el conjuro de aquella ángel traviesa, aun no comprendían porque Maya había revivido a Kikyo, ni mucho menos porque había puesto sobre los amigos de la chica aquel conjuro que los hacia tratar mal a la azabache, lo único que sabían era que los conjuros de esa niña eran imposibles de romper pero aun así ellos harían lo posible para que esos mortales se dieran cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de perder.

* * *

**Después de décadas he vuelto, lo se, lo se me han de querer matar por tardar tanto en actualizar pero es que tuve problemas técnicos, pero bueno por dejarlas con la intriga he tratado de hacer mas largo este capitulo, luego díganme ustedes si alcance mi objetivo xD.**

**En el próximo cap que pasara, ummm...estoy teniendo ideas contradictorias OwO, ¡Ultimas noticias! ¡La inspiración a regresado a mi! jeje**

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron n.n**

**Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás.[Mientras sean de buena manera]¡Bienvenidos sean!**

**¡Sayonara minna!**


End file.
